


Young Dogs, New Trick

by Menirva



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Both are mild, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva
Summary: Steve discovers something new about Billy. He helps Billy have some fun with it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Young Dogs, New Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous era of post season 2 but preseason 3.
> 
> Boys are around 17/18 in case that bothers anyone.

It had started out innocently enough.

Well. No. There wasn’t any sort of innocent when it came to the absolutely filthy things him and Billy got up to that day or any other day. But it was close enough. They’d been basking in half-stoned, all fucked out afterglow for a good hour, now. His own ass was sore, and Billy had made some sort of halfway nice comment about going and getting them something to eat.

Steve had been feeling silly and affectionate at the offer. That strange kind of gushy feeling in his chest that he didn’t know how to quantify with Billy, and he sure didn’t have an outlet for besides fucking or sucking his face off.

He rolled over half onto him instead, sinking his fingers into Billy’s sweat damp hair, and affectionately rubbing his scalp. “Oh yeah? Gonna go fetch me something to eat? Oh good boy, _who’s a good boy?_ ” he crooned out in the same overexcited tone he’d given his old dog Shadow when it was time for walkies.

He was expecting a shove, for Billy tell him to fuck off and forget it. He liked to do that when Steve took things too far, and Steve dutifully never learned his lesson about taking things too far.

But Billy did something weird.

Billy did something Steve had never seen before. Something he didn’t think Billy was capable of doing.

_Billy blushed._

Steve stared down in frozen silence as an unmistakable shade of carnation pink flooded Billy’s cheeks. _Billy didn’t blush_. Billy had introduced him to every single filthy thing he could think of with a devilish smirk and a playful push down onto the bed to “get this show on the road, Harrington”. Nothing embarrassed Billy. Steve was suddenly achingly hard again, desperate to reach out and touch the flush on Billy’s cheeks just to feel the warmth and prove to himself it was real.

“What...” And there was the shove. Steve oofed as he hit the rug hard. To Billy’s credit, he seemed just as surprised when Steve hit the floor. He grunted and leaned over the edge of the bed, holding a strong arm out to hoist him back up.

“Fucking idiot,” Billy muttered with a cigarette between his lips because he refused to stop stealing Steve’s cigarettes when his own ran out. “You want something to eat or not?”

Steve flopped back down, raking his hands through his hair. “Burger and fries... what was that about?” He asked because he was too curious not to. He asked even knowing Billy would never answer. Steve shot him a sidelong glance, watched him pull the cigarette from between his lips, studying it with a slight grimace as he breathed out a lungful of smoke.

“Not my fucking fault gravity loves you.”

So. Billy was sorry for pushing him.

“Not what I meant, and you know it.” Steve kicked at his calf with the back of his heel, and grabbed for his smoke. “You can tell me, you know?” he finally said, after a puff for bravery.

He didn’t know what he and Hargrove were. He hadn’t known since the first time they’d given in to the riptide swirling under them, crashed their bloody lips together and tasted something that felt like fucking Revelations between them. End of times and the birth of new beginnings. Steve wouldn’t ask, and Billy wasn’t saying anything, either. They were just this. That’s all there really was to it. But whatever they were... it mattered to Steve that Billy would talk to him about stuff.

Steve watched Billy sit up more. He watched the line of his back, the stiff ripple of his muscles as he tensed. He was silent again. Not a shock. Billy only tended to run his mouth when he was fighting or fucking. Laid up together in bed, Steve was the talker, anything that was on his mind. Billy would listen until Steve was sure he’d finally just tell him to shut the fuck up so he could sleep. He never did, though. Now, Steve rolled onto his stomach and watched in his own quiet to see if Billy was going to tell him anything.

“Nothing to tell.” Billy finally jabbed out the last of his smoke before he grabbed his jeans, wiggling into them and giving a final hop that Steve would never tell him was kinda cute.

He figured he’d lost his dinner privileges for asking as he watched Billy snap his lighter up off of his bedside table. He was halfway out the door before his hand stopped on the frame, and he pulled back into Steve’s view.

“You want mustard?”

“Huh?”

“Burger, dumbass.”

“Oh, no just ketchup.” There was a squiggly feeling in the pit of his belly, again. Steve’s face was soft and thoughtful as he heard Billy peel out of the driveway on the hunt for some dinner. Well. That was a sign he hadn’t fucked up too badly. Maybe he could get Billy to talk to him. In their own way. Their own way was pretty sneaky and underhanded, but whatever. The only people they were tricking were themselves.

Burger grease had been just what he’d needed. Steve happily scarfed his down, no mustard, and kept picking at the fries left in the bag. He watched Billy out of the corner of his eye. The other boy had eaten his burger, too, and was sitting against the headboard, magazine balanced on his knee. Billy used to come, fuck, and then fuck right off. He stuck around now, smoked or watched TV, or just hung out. Steve liked that. He’d had Billy in mind when he’d picked up that car mag last time he was at the gas station. Sure enough, Billy had spotted it quickly.

He cleared his throat and sat up more, licking french fry salt off his fingers before he went to work. The tricky thing about Billy was that you could talk about anything. As long as you weren’t talking about _him_. Not directly.

“Was thinking about getting a dog,” Steve commented idly, starting simple enough, but his tone had just enough playfulness in it to let Billy know what he really meant. Just to watch Billy squirm.

Steve was rewarded with Billy twitching, his eyes narrowing, in defense? Interest? Annoyance? There were strong betting odds for all three.

Billy’s thumb was tracing over the glossy shine of the paper when he finally spoke. “The fuck you want a dog for, Harrington?”

“Why not? I think it sounds fun. Think the dog would like it, too.” Steve kept his voice casual, carefully only looked at Billy from the side. “What kind of dog should I get... maybe a golden retriever?” he hedged gently.

Billy’s thumbnail was digging a little hole into the magazine. This was all danger, and Steve knew it. Craved it in the kind of way that he always seemed to, now. Fighting alien monsters made regular life seem so mundane. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t keep away from the life Billy breathed into him.

“Not a retriever,” Billy said finally, stiffly. Just enough to let Steve know he wasn’t too far out with his idea. “Maybe something like...” His brows furrowed together as he tried to think about it. “Like a shepherd hound. Partly.”

“Like a mutt?” Steve was looking at Billy more directly, with more interest, like he was actually gonna go out and look for this fabled dog. “I think that’s a great idea. They always say mutts make the best dogs, you know? Loyal, good boys.”

Billy’s shoulders stiffened. “Still don’t know why you’d want a dog, Harrington.” He rolled them slowly to relax, subtlety turning away from Steve’s gaze.

“Lots of things you can do with a dog, Billy.”

“Like what?” Billy’s tone was disinterested. Like he was too busy reading. He hadn’t turned a page in the magazine since this conversation started. Steve had him. They both knew that.

“Oh, I don’t know” He wiggled towards the edge of the bed in search of the pants he’d torn off hours ago when Billy had shown up unexpectedly. “Play all kinda of games with him, give him belly rubs, Let him know he’s my good boy.”

Billy didn’t say anything, not a word. When Steve glanced over while he buttoned his jeans, he saw him swallow hard. Complete silence until he finally turned, saw Steve was getting fully dressed, shirt, shoes, wallet.

“The fuck are you going?”

“Was gonna go out, hit the pet store. Pick up a few things in case I decide I want one.”

Billy looked... Flustered? And god, that was a new one, too. It didn’t turn him on the same way, but it made a flood of warmth tingle down to his toes that he could do that to him. He could fluster Billy Hargrove, who was the epitome of ‘cool guy’. Hot.

Steve stepped closer, fearlessly draped his arms around Billy’s shoulders from behind, pressing his nose against his crown of honey curls. He had to be brave, now, because this was either gonna break Billy or Billy was gonna break his jaw. He nosed past his curls to whisper against the shell of his ear. “ _Baby... what color collar do you think you’d like?_ ”

Billy flexed his jaw soundlessly. Steve held his breath. He knew intimately what it felt like for Billy to beat him senseless, but he’d never raised a hand to him since they were this. This unnamed thing that made Steve happier than he’d thought was possible.

Maybe deep down he knew he wasn’t about to start now.

“What color, baby?” Steve pushed gently when he realized Billy was gonna need it. His long fingers brushed just against Billy’s adam’s apple. “ _What color goes here?_ ”

“ _Red._ ” Billy’s voice was hoarse, choked up. It usually took hours of them fucking for his voice to get like that. Steve wanted to fuck him right then and there.

He grabbed his keys instead, stopping at the door. “Won't be long... Gonna be here when I get back?” Steve asked. He had the feeling this had to be done today or it wasn't going to happen. And he _wanted_ it to happen. He knew Billy did, too. He knew for sure when Billy nodded stiffly and picked up the magazine again.

-

“God, there you go, there you go, yeah, _good boy,_ ” Steve whispered, kissing over the little love bites he'd littered all over Billy's back. More numerous than the freckles that dusted his skin from the summer sun. He couldn't help it. He couldn't get _enough_.

Billy whimpered softly in response. Those words _did things_ to Billy. Steve had been fingering him open for the better part of an hour, now. Pumping into him so slow that Billy couldn't quite get off to it, could only squirm breathlessly on the sheets, rub his face into the pillow, and whine softly while Steve slowly worked him up.

That stripe of red across Billy's throat had driven Steve crazy the second he'd put it on him. Billy had been quiet for it, absolute nervous silence when Steve had come home with the plastic store bag and pulled it out for him to see. Nice and sturdy leather, stained cherry red. It went on easy, and the world seemed to dip for them both. Billy's entire body seemed to glow, flushed as Steve stared down at him, brushing his hair away from his face so he could see him, really see him. And Jesus, Steve had wanted to bite and lap his tongue over up every bit of pink tinted skin he could see.

So he did. He praised him with every nip and bite. Greedy hands rubbing over his belly and hips. He spread him and licked into his ass shamelessly while Billy gasped and grabbed at the sheets. Didn't say anything. Steve's good boy. Perfect puppy. First time Steve looked into his eyes and said it, Billy had closed his own, but Steve swore he could see the waterline at his lashes. He was blown away. All he wanted was Billy to feel this good for forever.

Billy's hot breaths were fanning over the sheets now, eyes glazed, his mouth and cheeks sticky with Steve's come since Steve hadn't been able to resist feeding him his cock. He was _so soft_ inside. Billy would bottom, but he didn't let it linger like this. He hadn't let Steve slick him up and just play with his hole, give him this tease and push that had his cock leaking out onto the sheets desperately.

“Yeah, I know, puppy, my good boy,” Steve whispered in answer when Billy's hole clenched, tried to get more friction. He had to be gagging for it by now, at his limits.

“Almost, almost ok?” he promised, watching the little relieved tremor down his back. “Come on, roll over, wanna see you.”

Billy groaned, pushing back at him, rubbing his dick against the sheets until Steve used his other hand, delivering just a little smack over his ass. He jumped under him, gave a soft whine.

“I _said_ , roll over, Billy. Be a good boy. Come on.”

Silence, a little whine.

“Ok, ok, I'm sorry, baby.” Steve rubbed his ass, a little smile on his lips. His hand went to Billy's collared neck, hooking two fingers inside of it and giving the red band a firm little tug. “Come on, roll over for me, baby. Show me what a good boy you are.”

Billy melted at that pull. His jaw slackened and his lips parted into a dazed gasp. He shifted finally, turning slowly, heavy thigh lifting over Steve's arm to turn so he didn't lose his fingers inside.

“That's it, so good,” Steve praised. “ _So_ damn perfect, baby. Just the perfect puppy.” Steve babbled as he climbed over him, any sweet thing he could think of as he dipped down to kiss him. His own come was there, bitter on his lips as he licked into Billy's.

He was so tempted to push into Billy now. It would be such an easy glide, so slick around him. But no, he'd be too focused on his own dick when he wanted to see every part of this, wanted to tattoo it in the back of his fucking brain so he never forgot just how beautiful Billy looked like this.

Instead, he pushed his fingers in harder, fucked him fast enough with them that Billy sounded wet from it, lube dripping down his fingers and wrecked little noises leaving the blonde’s lips. It was almost enough. Almost.

That hand around Billy's cock. Steve squeezing his shaft and giving him a good stroke. That did it.

Steve lifted his head back to watch. Billy arched under him. Soundless and sweet and _his._ He watched every micro expression of ecstasy on Billy's face, saw every tremor and twitch of his body. When his come slicked down his hand Steve shuddered, his own cock so hard again he felt like he was coming _with_ him.

“ _Yeah, good boy, baby, good boy_ ,” Steve whispered, voice raw. Billy's cock gave a final pulse in his hand and he sighed out under him. Eyes closed, damn near angelic looking with his curls halo'd around his head. God, it was a lie but it was a beautiful one and Steve loved it.

Steve kissed him again because he could, because he _needed_ to. His hand was sticky and hot with Billy's come and that only made it better to jerk off, a few strokes and it was over embarrassingly fast, his own come hitting Billy's tan thighs. He seemed to notice, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and giving a little smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, you're so fucking sexy and you know it,” Steve huffed, smiling over him and grabbing the tissue box. He took the collar off when they were both cleaned up. He wasn't sure if Billy would act weird about it after, but the other boy just stretched out, went for another one of Steve's cigarettes and lit it up.

“Jesus.”

“Mhm,” Steve agreed, taking the smoke and settling in beside him for a puff of his own.

Billy didn't really spend the night, but they both knew he was going _nowhere_ right then. Jello legs. Steve took full advantage. He climbed onto him, tucked his head against his chest, and kissed one of the little red marks he'd left. He'd keep them on him forever if he could. Maybe he could convince Billy to do this again, tomorrow.

Billy shifted under him. His face was loose and sleepy, and Steve had to fight the overwhelming urge to squish it between his hands. He settled down instead, felt Billy's fingers skim up his hip. Heard his voice, smoky and rough in his ear.

“God, I am gonna to fuck you so hard tomorrow, pretty boy.”

“Mhmm,” Steve rumbled out in happy agreement, toes curling contentedly. Scratch that. Maybe he could try it again the day after.


End file.
